Cat Lovers
by AquaJet
Summary: Yumi is your everyday hyperactive girl who acts like a squirrel that just ate sugar and she absolutely LOVES cats. It's no wonder why she loves Eiji a lot but is it because he acts like a cat? Is that the only reason? EijixOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is not my first fanfic. This isn't even my first OC fanfic but it is my first EijixOC fanfic. I hope you enjoy this story! ^^**

**Setting: still in Japan but it's later in the future like freshman year of high school. The school that they go to is Seigaku high. Hope it clears some things up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

----------------------------------------------------

Cats are mysterious creature of the night and Nakashima Yumi is a cat fanatic. She loves them so much. She has many stuffed animals that are cats, has a cat toothbrush, wears cat ears in her waitress job, and had cat like clothing.

She even likes a certain red headed hyperactive boy in her P.E. class because he sounds like a cat sometimes.

"Make that cat noise again!" Yumi said happily.

"Like this, nyaa?" Eiji said with a big smile.

"Cute, Eiji if you were a cat, I would take you home" Yumi said with a happy smile.

"Thanks, nyaa" he said happily when the teacher began to scold them "Start running you two or I'll lower your grade!"

"Come on, I already have a C don't bring me down!" Yumi said as Eiji started to speed up.

"Eiji, get back here! If I'm going down then you're coming down with me!" she said while trying to catch up.

**~After School~**

"Eiji, where are you going?" Oishi asked after the bell rang.

"I'm thirsty, nyaa. I need water!" Eiji said as he rushed out of the classroom to the vending machines. Eiji saw a weirdly labeled can.

"Ma…majik…dr…drink…?" Eiji didn't know exactly what it said because it was in English. But he drank it anyway. It tasted funny but he walked normally. Then things started to shrink.

'_Whoa, why is everything suddenly getting bigger?'_ Eiji thought as he saw a couple of girls come by. He recognized one of them because she was Yumi from his P.E. class.

Yumi spotted Eiji and spoke up before he did "Kawaii! That's a cat!" Yumi rushed towards Eiji's side. She picked him up and pets him.

"Aw, can I keep him, Sora-chan?" Yumi asked her sister.

"Well, I guess but you have to take car of him, okay?" Airi replied

"Yay! Come on Mi-chan!" Yumi said as she ran towards her sister

"Nyaa?" Eiji said, shocked by how his voice sounded so different.

**~Nakashima Residence~**

"This is your new home Mi-chan!" Yumi said while putting Eiji down. Eiji quickly sprinted to the closest bathroom and then looked at himself from the mirror. He was shocked at how he looked.

He looked like a medium sized cat with shiny peach colored fur. He had some resemblance to his normal self like his eyes were still the same color and some of his hair style could be seen.

"NYAA?" translation: I'M A CAT?

"Hoi Hoi, Come on Mi-chan, I'll give you some salmon for dinner!" Yumi said as she picked up the cat version of Eiji.

"NYAA NYAA?" translation: WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?

-------------------------------------------

"_**Confidence and improvements come from other people's compliments and criticism. When people review on a story, it fuels the author's energy and makes them write a great story until the very last word"**_

**A/N: First chap hoped you liked it. Whether you like it or not please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chap. Thank you for those who reviewed. I appreciate it! ^ ^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

----------------------------------------------------

Eiji felt horrible. His back was sore because he was curled up in a ball for too long. He started to yawn and notice that everything was back to normal.

"It was…a dream…?" he said at first but then remembered that his room did not have any stuffed cat toys and it definitely wasn't a pale yellow color.

"Mmm, Mi-chan, did you wake up?" Yumi said as she rubbed her eyes. Eiji tensed and almost flinched at the sound of her voice. He started to sweat a mountain full and then remembered he had to somehow cover up for why he was in Yumi's room.

"E-Eto, you're dreaming, nyaa. Just close your eyes and concentrate for your happy place" Eiji said while moving his hands like he was some hypnotist.

"Happy place? Like cats?" Yumi asked in a tired tone.

"Hai, it's a cat wonderland! Just close your eyes and imagine it!" Eiji said as Yumi nodded happily. Yumi closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Eiji did a sigh of relief and got out through the window. He thanked his mother for giving birth to his flexible body.

As soon as Eiji quietly got back inside of his house, he took a shower and changed clothes.

"There is no way that was a dream. If it was then why was I at Yumi-chan's house?" Eiji tried to think of possible ways about how he turned into an animal though none of them seemed realistic then he thought of Inui

"…Did I drink anything from Inui that day…?" he thought to himself for a moment then remembered the drink that was out there.

"…NYAA I THINK I DRANK A NEW KIND OF INUI JUICE!!" Eiji quickly ate his breakfast and rushed to school to confirm his suspicions.

**~Seigaku~**

Eiji ran as fast as he could to the tennis courts. He practically left a cloud of dust and maybe even a small trail of fire. As he finally reached the courts, he searched for Inui like a wolf searching for its prey.

Eiji spotted the tall data man in glasses and quickly rushed toward him "Inui! Did you make any new…-gulp- Inui juice?" Eiji asked, almost shaking in horror.

"Surprisingly, I haven't made any new juice lately. Why do you ask?" Inui said while pulling out his notebook for, well, notes.

"N-No reason…" Eiji started to stagger before he saw a girl named Miharu Sakamoto. She was well known for being a genius but her cooking skills are so horrible that it takes 5 plates of 5 star foods to get the taste out.

"Ah, Kikumaru-san, have you seen a drink that is labeled something like Magic Drink?" Sakamoto asked.

Eiji searched his memory. He remembered that he drank a strangely labeled drink. The name sounded a lot like what Sakamoto just said. Then it hit him, Sakamoto was infamous for making weird experimental drinks. "What if I have?" he asked almost lifelessly.

"Then I need you to tell me where it is because it isn't…perfected" Sakamoto seemed to pause just to look for that one word.

"What if someone drank it?" Eiji asked kind of scared about the answer.

"Let me guess, you drank it and transformed into a cat but in the morning you were back to yourself?" Sakamoto guessed a little too accurately.

"Nyaa, how'd you know?"

"It's my…drink so wouldn't I know the…effects?" Sakamoto said

"Nyaa, am I alright?" Eiji asked

"Unfortunately, you'll be changing into a cat every night from now on until I find a proper antidote for it" Sakamoto replied calmly.

"You don't have the antidote, nyaa!? I have to tell someone!" Eiji freaked.

"No, I'll give you the antidote under one condition" Sakamoto stated.

"What is it?" Eiji asked.

"Do. Not. Tell. Anyone. At all. Ever." Sakamoto put an emphasis on the words to make it look more serious.

"Why, nyaa?" Eiji complained.

"Because when the word breaks out, the first person they point fingers at is the one who made it which is me. If I get in trouble and go to hell then you're coming down with me" Sakamoto smiled and chuckled darkly. Eiji shivered and silently agreed to the condition.

"I'll start working on it and you can just…be you" Sakamoto said with a business smile.

"How long will it take?" Eiji asked.

"Maybe a month maybe more" Sakamoto stated bluntly.

"Nyaa, I'm going to be a cat for a month!?" Eiji did not like that fact.

"Don't worry, just have fun with it. Jump on trees; eat salmon, like yourself clean or something. It will be all over before you know it" Sakamoto smiled and left a depressed Eiji behind.

**~After School~**

'_Nyaa, even home feels out of place…'_ He thought as he turned in for the night. He sat there on the bed waiting for the sun to go down and when it finally did, Eiji transformed back into a cat.

'_Nyaa, Sakamoto was right'_ Eiji thought as he stood up on his catly (yes I know it's not a word) hind legs.

He didn't know why but he had the sudden urge to go to Yumi's house. He jumped out of the window and made his way to Yumi's house which, surprisingly, wasn't very far. Eiji then sneaked his way in through the window into Yumi's room.

"Sora-chan, have you seen Mi-chan? I can't-…Mi-chan!" Yumi said as she spotted the cat version of Eiji when she entered the room.

"Nyaa…" Eiji meowed.

"Mi-chan, don't worry me like that" Yumi said as she pouted cutely.

'_Yumi-chan looks kawaii, nyaa'_ Eiji thought with a cat version of a smile.

"But you're mysterious just like other cats and that's what I love about you!" Yumi said as she gave Eiji a huge hug. Eiji wonders about how his temporary cat life will be like and for some reason, he's glad that Yumi got to be his temporary cat owner.

-------------------------------------------

"_**Confidence and improvements come from other people's compliments and criticism. When people review on a story, it fuels the author's energy and makes them write a great story until the very last word"**_

**A/N: hope you like it. Whether you like it or not please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. My laptop needs to recharge so I have to temporarily work on my home computer but it's limited (considering that everyone is my family mysteriously uses too much when my laptop is out).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT.**

**------------------------------------------------**

Eiji learned a lot in only one week of spending his nights with Yumi. He learned that she absolutely loves cats and now knows why she makes him say 'nyaa' 20 times more than he usually does in one day. He learned a couple of other things too like Yumi favorite fruit are oranges and she has a younger sibling named Airi but Yumi calls her Sora-chan.

He also noticed that they have a lot in common like Yumi reads Bleach, One Piece, and Naruto just like he does. He also noticed that most of the conversations he has with Yumi (well Yumi talking and the cat version of Eiji is listening) Yumi tends to talk about Eiji to 'Mi-chan'.

"Mi-chan, guess what? Eiji talks to me more! I wonder why. He usually just talks to me for a couple of minutes then leaves to go with his other friends. I thought that he didn't like me much because I keep asking him to say nyaa all the time. Maybe I'm annoying to him" Yumi said while hugging Eiji-neko (that's what I'll call the cat version of Eiji from now on)

"Nyaa? Nyaa nyaa" translation: I do? Sorry Yumi-chan.

"Ne, Mi-chan, do you think Eiji likes someone?"

"Nyaa?" translation: why the sudden question?

"-Sigh- I guess you can't tell me after all. Mi-chan, I think I'm going to try harder!" Yumi said with a cute, confident face.

"Nyaa~~" translation: I'll be cheering for you, hoi hoi!

Too bad Eiji didn't know what he was cheering for.

**~Next Day~**

"Hey, Yumi-chan!" Eiji said energetically to Yumi.

"Good morning, Eiji-kun" Yumi said with a smile then blushed slightly.

Eiji noticed that Yumi tends to blush slightly when he's around. He also noticed that when she's talking to him (Eiji) his name is Eiji-kun but when she talks to 'Mi-chan' (Eiji-neko) his name is just Eiji.

"Nyaa, Yumi-chan, I think we're doing co-ed basketball" Eiji said with a grin.

"Really! Yay I pick Eiji-kun on my team! Make sure you work extra hard for both of us!" She said while patting Eiji on the back.

"Nyaa? Why do I have to?" Eiji asked, confused.

"Because I'm fragile" Yumi said with a grin.

"Come on Yumi-chan, it'll be fun!" Eiji said as he grabbed her hand and ran with her to the basketball court before they get scolded by the teacher.

--

"Eiji, you shouldn't have given me the ball. I tripped 4 times because of that ball. It can't keep up with me" Yumi said as she pouted cutely.

"It's not my fault, nyaa. You just have bad hand-eye coordination" Eiji smiled. He liked Yumi's cute pouting for some unknown reason (pretty dense…)

"Oh, and" Yumi suddenly found her shoes, that she wore for two years, were very interesting "V-Valentine's day is tomorrow…do you think anyone is going to give you any chocolates?" Yumi asked with her lightly red colored blush.

"Nyaa, you won't give me any chocolates Yumi-chan?" Eiji was a bit disappointed. He wanted chocolates form her but only because they were friends…but is that the real reason?

"I-I'll give you chocolates" Yumi smacked Eiji's back pretty hard (poor Eiji) "That's what friends do right?" Yumi laughed nervously then quickly escaped.

**~Nakashima Residence~**

"Wah, Mi-chan!" Yumi said while hugging Eiji-neko tightly.

"Nyaa, Nyaa!" translation: Air, can't breathe!

"Mi-chan, good news! The guy I like wants me to give him chocolates!" Yumi said happily.

Eiji paused and suddenly got into a grumpy mood "Nyaa" translation: what's so great about this guy?

"I'm making chocolates right now!" Yumi said as she entered the kitchen with Eiji-neko.

"Eto…chocolates in the bowl" Yumi dumped a bunch of chocolates in a silver bowl and started to heat it up.

Yumi waited and got bored quickly "Let's speed it up!" yumi was about to put it in the oven when her sister Airi stopped her.

"Yu-chan! You don't heat it directly!"Airi rushed in to save the chocolates "It's…" Airi looked at Yumi who looked like she was hoping for something…

--

"Thanks, Sora-chan! You're the best!" Yumi said as she hugged her sister affectionately.

"(-_-|||), shouldn't you be doing this?" Airi asked.

"I don't want to give him horrible tasting chocolates" Yumi complained then started to grin "You're making more chocolate than I need, Sora-chan~. You're making some for Kaido-kun, ne?" Yumi said teasingly.

Airi blushed cherry red "N-No, he just helped me at the zoo one time and…It's a gift of gratitude!" Airi said while trying to hide her face.

"Sora-chan, you are so kawaii when you're embarrassed!" Yumi smiled.

"Y-Yu-chan, I'm mixing!" Airi said as she spilled a couple of chocolates on the floor.

Eiji-neko was sitting on the counter, watching the silliness that was going on. He smiled but then got mad when remembering that Yumi was going to give chocolates to someone else. Eiji made a mental note of watching Yumi very closely to see who this mysterious person was.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the chap. Took me a while but please read. ^ ^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT.**

**------------------------------------------------**

"Eiji-kun!" Yumi called out to Eiji. Eiji found it strange to see Yumi in the morning. Sometimes they would see each other in the morning and say hi but they never seek each other out.

"Good morning, nyaa" Eiji greeted

"Ano…." Yumi blushed slightly and handed the chocolates to Eiji "I-I –school bell rings- you" Yumi blushed beat red.

"Nyaa, we better get to class Yumi-chan. Thanks for the chocolates, I'll see you in later in P.E., nyaa!" Eiji then left with Yumi's chocolates (or the chocolates that Airi made and Yumi gave out to Eiji).

'_Stupid bell!'_ Yumi thought as she kicked the school wall.

--

"Wah, Usio, I never told him cause of the stupid bell" Yumi said all teary eyed to her friend, Usio.

Usio pinched Yumi's cheeks "Just confess to him during P.E. no big deal" Usio said in a bored tone while walking away.

"Wait, I need help though!" Yumi cried out while following Usio.

--

"Natsume, I think I'll go to the restroom now" Yumi tried to run away from her next class called P.E.

Natsume grabbed the hem of her shirt "Why are you avoiding P.E. now? Don't you always look forward to it?" she asked with a smile "let's go, you still have a confession to do" Natsume said as she dragged Yumi to the girls' changing room.

"What!? NOOOO!" Yumi yelled and started to fake cry "come on, Natsume, I'm PMSing, I didn't want to confess to him at all" Yumi lied.

"You'll get over it. Now get changed or else I'll do it" Natsume said as she held out Yumi's P.E. shirt.

"Okay, I'll do it myself!" Yumi grabbed her shirt and started to change.

--

"You look tired Yumi-chan. Do you need to sleep, nyaa?" Eiji asked.

"Well…no" Yumi said weakly.

"Oh yeah, what did you want to tell me this morning?" Eiji asked.

"Well I-I w-wanted to tell you that…IwantedtotellyouthatIloveyou" Yumi stuttered, she talked too fast.

"Nyaa, what?" Eiji asked "you're talking too fast".

"Uh I j-just said that…I thought Valentine's Day was fun, how about you?" Yumi lied.

"Yeah I guess…" Eiji rubbed the back of his head. He was kind of hoping for something else but didn't know what exactly (still dense…).

**~Nakashima residence~**

"Mi-chan!" Yumi hugged Eiji-neko "I tried to confess but…I failed" Yumi cried.

"Nyaa!?" translation: You confessed!? "Nyaa? nyaa!" rough translation: who's this bastard? I want to kill him!

"The bell rang when I started to confess and I talked too fast on my second try. Mi-chan, I think when it comes to love, I'm a total failure" Yumi cried.

"Nyaa" Eiji-neko curled up to Yumi's side to comfort her. "Mi-chan, at least you still love me, thank you" Yumi smiled as she gave 'Mi-chan' a kiss on his forehead. Eiji-neko blushed. Thank god, he has fur to hide his blushes.

"Mi-chan? You're a little hot. Maybe you're catching some sort of fever. Anyway let's take a bath before we go to bed" Yumi said as she grabbed Eiji-neko and went into the bathroom.

"NYAA!?" translation: What!?

**~Next Day~**

Eiji could not look Yumi straight in the eye after that…experience. "Eiji-kun!" Yumi called out happily.

Eiji blushed beat red and looked away "Ei…ji-kun? Why are you all red?" Yumi asked.

"N-No reason, nyaa. Let's go before sensei scolds us again" Eiji laughed nervously and ran away. His heart was beating really fast.

'_Am I having a heart attack? Nyaa, I'm not ready to die yet!'_ Eiji panicked in his mind (what did I tell you, dense).

--

"So do you think there's anything wrong with me Fujiko?" Eiji asked his good friend, Fuji, about his heart problems (not really…).

"Saa, this happens when you are near Yumi-san?" Fuji asked with a smile that just got bigger.

"I knew it, I have heart problems. I think I'll go check with Oishi" Eiji said but Fuji stopped him.

"It's not a heart problem. You're in love with Yumi-san, Eiji" Fuji said showing a hint of his sadistic side.

"Nyaa, impossible!"

"Saa, I heard that she likes someone…"

"Who!?"

"Just kidding, hehe"

"Nyaa, don't be so mean Fujiko"

"Let me ask you a few questions. Do your heart problems tend to happen when you're near Yumi-san?"

"Now that you mention it nyaa, yes"

"When she smiles, do you fell like smiling too?"

"Nyaa, I thought it was natural to want to smile along with your friends"

"If she was going out with someone, how would you feel?"

"…sad…but that's only because she didn't tell me, nyaa"

"How do you feel around her?"

"Happy yet sometimes sad when she talks about her love life"

"What do you mean?"

"I think she likes someone"

Fuji smiled. He remembered when Yumi came to him to ask him about Eiji. He knew that the so-called person that Yumi likes is the hyperactive red head named Kikumaru Eiji.

"Saa, then ask her. If she doesn't tell you who it is, the chances of the person being you are very high" Fuji said with his sadistic smile

"F-F-Fujiko, are you messing with me, nyaa? Ah, it's getting late. I have to go, nyaa. Bye Fujiko" Eiji escaped.

Fuji just smiled and dialed a certain number "Ne, Inui, I need a little help with a friend problem" Fuji said with his sadistic smile forming.

**----------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Please review! ^ ^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Next chap is up! Hope you find it enjoyable! ^ ^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT.**

**------------------------------------------------**

"Ne, Eiji" Fuji called out to his good friend, Eiji.

"Nyaa, what is it Fujiko?" Eiji smiled.

"I got 2 extra tickets to a movie but I can't go. I'll give this to you and you can invite whoever you want" Fuji smiled.

"Nyaa, alright, I'll go invite Oishi!" Eiji said happily. Fuji frowned "This is going to be a little harder than I thought…"

"You say something Fujiko?" Eiji asked

"You must be hearing things" Fuji lied.

"Hoi Hoi, I'll go invite Oishi now, bye Fujiko!" Eiji ran towards Oishi's classroom.

--

"Sorry Eiji but I got something else to do" Oishi blushed.

"Nyaa, are you going on a date with Amane-chan?" Eiji asked while Oishi's blush turned a deeper shade of red.

"I-It's not a date. I'm just going to study with her for a while" Oishi looked away nervously.

Eiji sighed "and these were such good tickets, nyaa."

"Sorry, next time. Don't you have other people you could go with like Nakashima-san from your P.E. class?" Oishi asked.

"Nyaa, you're right!" Eiji's face lightened up.

--

"Ne, Yumi-chan" Eiji called out to Yumi.

"Yeah, Eiji-kun?" She asked with a curious look on her face.

"Will you go to the movies with me? I have an extra ticket" Eiji asked

"Yeah sure, what's the movie we're watching?" Yumi asked.

"Fuji said it was a really great movie. I don't know but we should watch it anyway" Eiji said happily.

"Alright so when to we go?" Yumi asked

"Eto…Saturday at 11:30 AM" Eiji was a bit cautious. He didn't want to turn into a cat during the movie.

"Alright, see you then!" Yumi said happily.

"Quit talking about your date plans and start playing soccer!" the teacher scolded.

"Hai!" Eiji and Yumi said in unison.

**~Nakashima Residence~**

"Mi-chan, I'm going to the movies with Eiji!" Yumi said happily.

"Nyaa nyaa? Nyaa" translation: What about your special guy? I bet you'd be happier going with him.

"Why are you so grumpy? Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. I like Eiji!" Yumi smiled brightly. Eiji-neko's eyes grew huge then he blushed madly.

"I wonder why I didn't tell you before. Anyway keep this a secret between us" Yumi hugged Eiji-neko.

Eiji-neko was in shock. He kept on thinking the same thing over that night _'Yumi-chan likes me…She likes me…' _he couldn't sleep very well.

**~Saturday: the 'date'~**

"Hey Eiji-kun!" Yumi called out happily.

Eiji stiffened and turned around "H-hey, Yumi-chan…" He blushed and looked away.

"Eiji-kun, you're turning red. Did you catch a fever?" Yumi put her hand on Eiji's head then on his cheeks.

"Well you don't seem to have a fever but your cheeks are a little hot. Maybe you should go home and rest" Yumi said in a concerned tone.

"Nyaa, I'm alright I just stood here for a little too long" Eiji reassured Yumi.

"Okay then let's go!" Yumi said happily

Somewhere near the bushes two boys are chuckling because they are spying on the two energetic (soon to be) couple.

"Ne, Inui, are you sure they are going to get together after this?" Fuji asked the data man.

"Well there is a 75% chance if she's scared of scary movies but if she loves them then it lowers to 60%" the data man concluded.

"Well we have to leave it up to chance" Fuji smiled "Or we can help ourselves" Fuji said while chuckling.

--

"Wow there are so many couples here" Yumi whispered to Eiji.

"I hope Fuji didn't give me any romantic movie tickets" Eiji complained.

"I'd rather watch something full of action, like Bleach or Naruto" Yumi whispered back.

"Nyaa, I'd like to see that too!" Eiji said happily

"SSHH!" the audience shushed Eiji and Yumi.

"Sorry" they said quietly as they took their seats

"Ah the movie is starting" Yumi said with a smile.

The movies took about 2 hours and 40 something minutes. Fuji bought them scary movie tickets so Yumi could cling on to Eiji the whole time but the problem with that was that Yumi didn't mind scary movies. So the plan was actually a failure.

"Saa, your data was wrong" Fuji smiled at Inui. Inui mumbled something about his data not being wrong and then he scribbled something in his notebook.

"The part where the zombie explodes was funny and I think I saw someone that looked a lot like Sakamoto in there" Yumi said as she remembered the heroine in the movie.

"Nyaa, I wonder…" Eiji trailed off.

"Anyway I'm kind of hungry, so I'll go home tonight, ja" Yumi said as she walked away.

"Wait, Yumi-chan, how about we go to Kawamura Sushi? They have the best sushi ever!" Eiji said nervously.

"Really? I want eel sushi!" Yumi replied happily

"Nyaa, me too! Hoi hoi, let's go!" the two bounced off to Kawamura Sushi (not literally).

"So, Inui, how are we going to handle this?" Fuji chuckled.

"We just let them do what they want sooner or later they have to tell the other their feelings. Besides I have a new plan" Inui said with an evil glint in his eye (or glasses?)

"Tell me, Inui" Fuji smiled.

"Well, I convinced Tezuka to arrange a field trip to Hokkaido in the Okinawa prefecture" Inui said.

"Why, how does this help with Eiji and Yumi-san in getting together?" Fuji asked.

"There is an event going on with Yumi's relatives, see?" Inui handed Fuji his notebook where his notes about the plan is.

Fuji smiled as he read the contents "saa, now this is interesting. I want to see what kind of plan you'll come up with" Fuji said as they both thought with their (evil) minds about a new plan.

**----------------------------------------------**

"_**Confidence and improvements come from other people's compliments and criticism. When people review on a story, it fuels the author's energy and makes them write a great story until the very last word"**_

**A/N: Please review! ^ ^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Next chap is up! Hope you find it enjoyable! ^ ^**

**Note: in this fic, Kaido and Momo are in the same grade as Fuji, Eiji, Oishi, Kawamura, and Tezuka. (Smart people I guess lol)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT.**

**------------------------------------------------**

"Inui has suggested that we do a field trip to Hokkaido for some training. Remember do not let your guards down, dismissed!" the stoic captain said to the other regulars.

"Yay, field trip! I'm going to eat lots of ice cream!" Eiji bounced up and down happily.

"E-Eiji, we're going to train not to have fun…Eiji you're going to hurt yourself if you stand like that for too long!" the mother hen of Seigaku said to Eiji.

"Saa, isn't it okay if he's energetic?" Fuji smiled (in a very suspicious manner).

"I-I guess…" Oishi really didn't want to know what Fuji might be planning (though he already did plan something O.o)

--

"Nyaa, Yumi-chan, I'm going to Hokkaido!" Eiji said happily.

"Ah, me too" Yumi smiled.

"Nyaa, why?" Eiji asked, curious.

"Well, my auntie is finally getting married" Yumi smiled.

"Finally? How old is she?" Eiji asked.

"She's 21 but she has been with her boyfriend for 7 years. They were childhood friends and she was too shy for the marriage stuff so he didn't ask until she was ready" Yumi added.

"Nyaa, but she's pretty young. I can't believe she stayed with him for 7 years." Eiji said.

"Yeah but it shows just how much they love each other and how determined they are" Yumi smiled.

"Y-Yeah…" Eiji blushed and started to think about Yumi in a wedding dress.

"Eiji-kun, is something wrong?" Yumi asked.

"N-No, I'm having heart problems" Eiji laughed nervously.

"Oh, hope you get better Eiji-kun" Yumi said while patting Eiji's head. Eiji blushed. _'Eiji looks so cute'_ Yumi thought happily to herself.

**~Hokkaido Trip!~**

Eiji was really bored on the bus so he kept on messing with the other regulars and earned 20 laps from Tezuka-buchou.

"Nyaa, this is so boring! I can't sit in one spot for too long!" Eiji complained.

"Don't worry Eiji, we'll be there soon" Oishi tried to calm Eiji down.

"Saa, it seems as though we were invited to a wedding also. Right, Tezuka?" Fuji smiled. Tezuka nodded.

"Nyaa, whose wedding?' Eiji asked.

"Nakashima-san's aunt is getting married" Fuji replied.

"Oh yeah, she told me before, nyaa" Eiji said.

"But it seems that you're happy. Saa, even Kaido is happy" Everybody turned their attention to Kaido.

"It seems as though you've taken a liking to Nakashima-san's younger sister" Fuji smiled and took pictures of Kaido's blushing face.

"Nyaa, I didn't know" Eiji smiled. Kaido just gave everyone glares to hide his blushing face.

"Heh, so mamushi is in love. Well good, at least we know you're not gay" Momo grinned.

"Fshhu, shut up peach-head!" Kaido grabbed Momo's shirt.

"What's wrong with you? I only stated the obvious!" Momo said as he grabbed on to Kaido's shirt.

"Quiet down or else 100 laps!" Tezuka said sternly.

"Haha, okay buchou/Fshhuu" Kaido and Momo sat down in silence.

**~With Yumi~**

"Yu-chan, did you send the invitations to the regulars?" Airi asked.

"Yep, don't worry, Kaido-kun will be there" Yumi giggled.

"W-What do you mean? I-I wasn't looking forward to anything" Airi blushed.

"I never said anything~" Yumi smiled.

"M-Mou!" Airi went to hide herself somewhere.

"Geez, she's so shy. Maybe I should help hook them up…but then again, why does Sora-chan like Kaido-kun in the first place? Love sure is weird" Yumi sighed.

"Haha, I guess you could say that" Yumi's aunt said.

"Aunt Yuu…" Yumi said

"Ne, Yumi-chan, do you have a special someone?" Yuu smiled.

"N-No" Yumi said, getting all flustered.

"So Yumi-chan actually likes someone. Who's the lucky guy" Yuu smiled.

"N-No one!" Yumi answered quickly.

"You're so cute when you're flustered!" Yuu hugged her nephew. Yumi sweat dropped.

~At Night~

Eiji-neko was scared to death. He was lucky that he faked an illness just to find an excuse to sleep early. He tip toed his way out of there.

"Nyaa~" translation: Now where am I supposed to stay?

"Mi-chan!" Eiji-neko spotted Yumi "How'd you get all the way over here? Well as long as you're here then we can stay up all night!" Yumi said excitedly. Yumi picked up Eiji-neko and dashed off to the church.

"Aunt Yuu is going to have a western style wedding. I wish I could get married" Yumi looked in a daze.

"Geez, what am I saying? There is no way that would happen" Yumi was happy in her little daydreaming world.

"You're thinking about marriage, how cute!" Yuu hugged her nephew.

"A-Aunt Yuu…" Yumi sweat dropped.

"Ara, such a cute cat!" Yuu squeezed Eiji-neko.

"Aunt Yuu, I think Mi-chan is going to die!" Yumi tried to break Eiji-neko from her aunt's grasp.

"Haha, you still want to get married, right Yumi-chan" Yuu hugged her nephew.

"N-No" Yumi blushed.

"It's with um…Eiji-kun ne?" Yuu smiled evilly.

"W-Where did you hear that?" Yumi's blush got more intense. Eiji-neko's ears twitch and he started to pay more attention to the conversation.

"A little bird told me-…"

"Cut the crap! Who told you?!" Yumi shakes her aunt furiously.

"Hahaha, you want to get married with this Eiji guy"

"So what if I do!?" Yumi blushed.

"Anyway just come to the wedding, Yumi-chan. Oh and after wards, give a kiss to your beloved Eiji-kun~" Yuu teased.

"Shut up! Let's go Mi-chan!" Yumi carried Eiji-neko to her room.

"Mi-chan, I like Eiji but I can't confess! Usio told me I should wait but…I'm so spineless!" Yumi shouted.

"Yumi go to sleep!" Yumi's mom threw a lamp at Yumi's head.

"That hurts!" Yumi complained.

"You don't want the slipper do you?" Her mother held out a pink slipper.

"N-No honorable mother" Yumi bowed. Eiji-neko sweat dropped. Yumi had a very interesting family.

**----------------------------------------------**

"_**Confidence and improvements come from other people's compliments and criticism. When people review on a story, it fuels the author's energy and makes them write a great story until the very last word"**_

**A/N: Please review! ^ ^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Next chap is up! Hope you find it enjoyable! ^ ^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT.**

**------------------------------------------------**

Eiji knew two things. First, Yumi likes him…more than a friend. Second, she won't confess which means the only solution is for Eiji to confess. One problem, Eiji doesn't know how to confess.

"Oishi, do you know how to confess?" Eiji asked.

Oishi blushed "W-Well, I didn't confess to anyone but I think you have to say 'I like you so can you please go out with me' or something like that" Oishi replied.

"So…Amane-chan confessed to you" Eiji smiled.

"N-No" Oishi's blush grew a deeper shade of red.

"Nyaa, I'll go ask Fujiko" Eiji walked away to search for the tensai.

--

"Usio, I need help" Yumi complained.

"What is it?" Usio asked while pinching Yumi's cheeks.

"That hurts!" Yumi broke free of Usio's grasp.

"I wanted to ask you on how to confess" Yumi asked. Usio paused and stayed silent.

"Usio…?" Yumi looked at her friend who seemed lost.

"You're asking me this?" Usio finally spoke.

"W-Well, guys confess to you all the time!" Yumi argued.

"_They_ confess to _me_, not the other way around" Usio replied.

"Oh…so…what do they say in their confessions?" Yumi asked.

Usio sighed "Each one is different like they could send you a text message, write a letter, confess to you in person, or tell a friend to confess for you. Seriously I think confessing in person is the best"

"I can agree with that" Yumi smiled

--

"Nyaa, Fujiko, tell me how to confess" Eiji asked the tensai of Seigaku.

"Hmm, you could try writing a letter" Fuji smiled.

"A letter….guess I'll give it a try" Eiji walked away to look for a pencil and paper

**Tactic #1: Letter**

Eiji spent as much time as it took to write the simple letter. It contained only a few words stated that he liked Yumi and wanted to ask her out. He secretly put the letter in her shoebox and waited till later.

"Eiji-kun" Yumi called out with her best friend right next to her.

Eiji tensed up. Did Yumi read the letter already? "Do you know what we're doing for P.E.?" Yumi asked with a smile. She was the same as usual.

"N-No…" Eiji said.

"Eiji-kun, are you okay? You don't seem like yourself" Yumi said.

"Yumi, I need to talk with him" Usio said. Yumi nodded and then left the two alone. Usio turned towards Eiji.

"So you have a crush on Yumi" She smirked and held out the letter that was supposed to be in Yumi's shoe locker.

"Next time, get the right locker" She handed him the note and walked away. Tactic 1 is a failure.

**Tactic #2: Tell a Friend to Confess for You**

Eiji got Momo's help on this. He didn't want to ask Fuji because he might say something weird. Oishi was too shy to even help in confessing. Momo offered to help him so he took the opportunity.

"Nyaa, I think she's coming" Eiji and Momo were sneaking. Eiji took off while Momo went to go have a chat with Yumi.

--

"Nyaa, so how did it go?" Eiji asked eagerly.

Momo paused "I ended up accidently confessing to her…" Momo sweat dropped.

"Nyaa, how did that happen!?" Eiji exclaimed.

"Well Yumi-chan thought that I was confessing to her but I got rejected so she's still available" Momo tried to cheer Eiji up. Tactic 2 was a failure.

**Tactic #3: Confess in Person**

Wouldn't it have been nice if one of the other two tactics worked? Then Eiji wouldn't have to go through the trouble of finding Yumi. It seems as though whenever he needed to see her, she wasn't there. He asked her friends where she was and went through various classrooms to find her.

He gave up and headed home.

"Kikumaru Eiji" A voice that was familiar. It was the one and only Miharu Sakamoto.

"M-Miharu-san…" He completely forgot that a month has already passed.

"It has already been a month and I got the antidote. You don't have to be a cat anymore and Yumi doesn't have to be your part time owner" Sakamoto said "you should drink it now, I don't want anybody knowing this" Sakamoto suggested.

"Nyaa, can't I be a cat for a little while longer?" Eiji asked.

"No, now drink before I force it down" Sakamoto said.

Just then, it suddenly got dark and Eiji turned into Eiji-neko. Eiji-neko dropped the antidote.

Sakamoto sighed "You have one more night. Make it worthwhile. I'll hold on to the antidote. You wouldn't want to drink this when you're in your cat form or else…you'll stay like that for the rest of your life" Sakamoto did a business smile.

Eiji-neko just meowed in agreement. This was his last night.

**~Nakashima Residence~**

"Mi-chan, what would you do if your crush turned into a cat at night?" Yumi asked Eiji-neko.

Eiji tensed up. Did she already find out?

"Today, I saw Sakamoto with Eiji. I remember when she made me taste test her drinks and they _**always**_ had these weird effects but Sakamoto always found an antidote" Yumi turned pale.

"Nyaa…" translation: So I'm not the only one…

"I think she accidentally gave Eiji one of her drinks and he turned into a cat. But then I heard her say that it's been a month since he turned into a cat. Last month is when I found you…" Yumi stood up.

Eiji-neko was very stiff. Was she going to be mad, sad, confused, or something? He couldn't have prepared for any of it.

"Mi-chan…you're Eiji-kun, ne?" Yumi asked without the hesitation.

Eiji-neko knew it was over. Yumi had found out. The only thing he could do now was run but then wouldn't that be too suspicious? Too bad Eiji didn't know that and took off.

Yumi was faster at the moment though. She caught Eiji-neko "so it is you Eiji-kun…you should have told me, baka!" She shook Eiji-neko.

"Jeez, you're a hentai Eiji. Looking and watching when we took off our clothes! Even in the bathroom, you should have protested!" Yumi blushed as she began to complain.

"Nyaa nyaa!" translation: I can't protest because you kept on dragging me back!

"Sorry, I don't speak cat-a-ne-sion" Yumi stuck her tongue out.

"Anyway, you're staying here the whole night until I can confirm that you are actually Eiji-kun. Eiji-neko sighed; there was no way out of this…

**~Next Morning~**

"Wah, it's true! Mi-chan is Eiji! Eiji turned into a cat! Wah!" Yumi barley finished her sentences.

"Nyaa, gomen Yumi-chan" Eiji sweat dropped. Yumi punched the top of his head and pouted "You could have told me"

"Sakamoto told me not to tell anyone. If I did then she wouldn't give me the antidote, nyaa" Eiji explained

"Hmph, we're not friends anymore" Yumi turned her back at him and hugged her pillow.

"Nyaa? Why, I still want to be friends and I'm sorry" Eiji said.

"Still…wouldn't it be better if you're friends with anyone like your fans that you give hugs to?" Yumi blushed. Eiji stared at her and smiled.

"I already have someone that I like, nyaa" Eiji replied easily.

"W-Who is that" Yumi tried to look indifferent "Not that I care, I just want to know!" she said quickly.

"Turn around and I'll tell you" Eiji said. Yumi did as she was instructed and got an unexpected kiss from Eiji. Yes, Kikumaru Eiji kissed a girl named Nakashima Yumi.

"I'm still not going to be your friend" Yumi blushed.

"Then let's be a couple" Eiji said with a smile. Yumi smiled and was about to say something but suddenly her mother came into the room.

"Yumi breakfast is-…Yumi what are you doing in here with this boy!?"

"Uh I can explain…"

"What dishonorable things were you doing in here!?"

"I swear that nothing happened!"

"Do you want the slipper!?"

"N-No honorable mother" Yumi bowed. Eiji sweat dropped and lifted Yumi's head and suddenly had a serious look on his face "I came to her house in secret to ask her to be my girlfriend. I was going to come later and ask for the parent's approval"

"…Well since you came all this way, I guess you could but don't do anything disgraceful or else you'll get the slipper" Yumi's mom held out the horrid pink slipper.

"Hai, Nakashima-san" Eiji bowed and Yumi's mom left.

There was silence then Eiji turned around "so do you want to be a couple?' Eiji asked again with his serious face still on. She was surprised he didn't add a 'nyaa' she smiled and nodded. She gave him one more kiss. Suddenly Eiji turned into a cat again.

"What the…!?" Yumi quickly dialed Sakamoto's number.

"Sakamoto, Eiji turned into a cat!" Yumi cried.

"_Hmm, I guess my antidote had a small problem. What happened?"_ Sakamoto asked.

"W-We k-k-kissed" Yumi blushed.

"_Hmm, I guess you can't kiss your new boyfriend until I find out another antidote which should be approximately a month"_ Sakamoto was practically smiling evilly.

"NYAA!?" translation: ANOTHER MONTH!?

Yumi fainted. The new couple had new problems.

**----------------------------------------------**

"_**Confidence and improvements come from other people's compliments and criticism. When people review on a story, it fuels the author's energy and makes them write a great story until the very last word"**_

**A/N: This fic was intended to be a one-shot but I suck at one-shots so I made it a multi-chapter. Thanks for reading Cat Lovers! Please review! ^ ^**

**Special Thanks To Reviewers (includes people who reviewed more than 2 times):**

**Solar Powered Pandas**

**dinpol96**

**Miyo-chan02**

**fujikawaii10346**

**OPFAN**

**fanfic addict anonymous XP**


End file.
